vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Demoman
''Demoman'' "Ohh ... I think I have hit rock .. bottom ..." Coming from the north of Scotland, Tavish Finnegan DeGroot, also known as the Demoman, is a whiskey drinker expert in everything about demolition and explosives, since he uses his only good eye, his knowledge of the environment and his fierce, mocking and reckless personality to send enemies flying, usually in pieces. In addition to being an expert with explosives, he's really powerful in close combat, so the fact that because this guy is drunk, it doesn't mean that he can't charge to you to collect your head with his great sword! The Demoman is a very versatile class with a lot of potential on the battlefield, due to the explosives he has, which inflict a great amount of knockback on the boss (and even more so if these are shot at the boss's feet), and the ability to have great mobility, either by their own grenades (doing sticky jumping) or to collect heads with his sword to obtain insane speed; then if you manage to keep distance with the boss, having the grenade launcher and already having heads collected, you'll be able to do a lot of damage and you can be more aggressive once you have collected 4 heads with the sword for maximum speed. The demoman's shield allows you to receive a hit from the boss without dying, but it'll wear out and you wont be able to use it again (unless you collect 12 heads, in that case your shield will regenerate but you'll lose all your heads), so try not to losing the shield soon, since it guarantees mobility, but at the same time, security of not dying early. Also the Demoman is a class that's quite good in a defensive role, since his stickies can protect several classes or the constructions of the Engineer, making it really hard for the boss to get close, unless he wants to fly to the skies taking a massive amount of damage. The Demoknight is also an interesting option for this class, if you manage to take advantage of the range of your sword to harm the boss without him hitting you, you'll be a nightmare for the boss, and that you don't even take out your explosives! When the Demoman's shield is broken, this doesn't affect your HP, so if you're bleeding and have few HP, don't expect the shield to save you. The Eyelander and the Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker (HHH) are different: while with the Eyelander you can be cured by a medic, the HHH not, but the latter has a mysterious magic that allows you to become the Horseless Headless Horsemann. A Demoman with 4 heads or more can become as fast as a Scout: "Go home lassie, MEN are fighting here!" Demoman to Scout.'' ''Weapons Mann Co. had to tinker out the arsenal to allow the mercenaries to have a small chance to fight back something able to take hits like a champion The new and empowered weapons are divided in three categories. Please remind that Mann Co. will neither offer refunds for broken or defective weapons. ''Miscellaneous :Equiping a shield gives the user permanent minicrits for their primary weapon, except for the Loose Cannon. :The shields can block a received attack, provided the hit does 100 or more damage or would be fatal. After an attack is blocked, the user is unable to charge, but still has all passives the shield has. :The user can regain his shield back by taking 12 heads from the boss. Once he takes the last head, the user will practically respawn on the place he is, meaning that if he changed his loadout before he got the heads, he will "respawn" with that loadout. If the user didn't change away from a shield, the shield will simply reset, allowing the user to charge once again. The player also gains 2 heads once this happens, provided he has a melee weapon that takes heads, which are: :*Eyelander :*Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker ''(will not give you 2 heads on reset) :*Scotsman's Skullcutter :*Persian Persuader :The Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker gives the user the ability to became the Horseless Headless Horsemann Junior after gaining 12 heads, which has 666 health, does more damage and has longer charge. While being the HHH Junior, the user has a super shield, a shield that has effects of all the shields combined, which means the user has full charge control and a massive bonus to charge impact damage. ''Primaries Secondaries Melees 'Battle Strategies''' Work in Progress. Category:Demoman Category:Weapons